Five nights with Foxy
by alice the wolf therian
Summary: Alice, a 21 year old female, gets a job as night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, she doesnt think anything of it till she re meets her favorite childhood friend, Foxy. Join her as she spends Five nights with foxy in this cute romance story with a surprize plot twist.
1. Chapter 1

Five nights with Foxy

[Kitchen]

"Guys! GUYS!" Screamed Chica as she crashed into the kitchen.

"What?" Asked Freddy calmly.

"THERES A NEW NIGHT GUARD!" She said excitedly, trying to catch her breath.

"Where did you hear this?" Asked Bonnie sitting up out of her chair.

"I just heard Mr. Fazbear on the phone with her! She'll be here any minute!" She replied glancing over at the clock which read 11:53.

"That's great!" Said Bonnie and Freddy in union.

"I feel kind of bad about the other night guards that we thought were endos, maybe we could give her a proper welcome? After we give her a nice scare of course."

"That's a great idea! We wouldn't want to give the wrong impression would we?" Said Freddy, more joyful that usual.

"Agreed!" Said Chica and Bonnie in union.

[Alice]

"Alright… First day at work, I hope I don't screw up." Said Alice, her anxiety getting to her. "Maybe I could see Foxy, He was always my favorite when I was younger… and he still was even after the bite." She said, regaining a bit of her confidence as she walked down the side walk towards the popular pizzeria.

Alice was a 21 year old female, she has natural snow white hair that was cut into a pixie type style. She also has Vibrant purple eyes, once again, natural, as well as being abnormally pale she was quite a sight to see. She was always a tomboy, she loved the out doors and to this day doesn't wear makeup. She has Anxiety disorder and constantly worries she will do something wrong, which heavily contributes to her extreme shyness. She also Identifies as demisexual (look it up)

She placed her hand on the cool metal bar that served as the handle on the front doors. She walked into the abandoned pizzeria, free from any signs of life. She cautiously walked into the security office, almost certain there would be someone in there waiting to jump scare her. To her surprise nothing was there, she sat down in the worn leather office chair.

She suddenly heard the phone ring and fell out of her chair, hurting her shoulder. "Owwwww… I knew something was gunna scare me…" She said as she got up and held her shoulder, sitting back down in the chair. She just finished listening to phone guys message. "Well that's not good" she said as phone guy mentioned that the tend to wander a bit. She checked the camera and all three animatronics were still on stage.

[Pirate cove]

"I cant belive they didn't tell ol' Foxy about the new guard!" He said as he paced back and fourth through pirate cove behind the curtains. "Just for that, Im going to break the rules tonight and get to em' early, before da others ave' a chance ta get er'." He said peeking out of the curtain to see if the camera red light went on, which it didn't.

[Security Office]

"OH MY GOD THERE STARING AT ME!" She said as the trio stared at the camera, heads twitching. Alice was much to focused on the trio to check any other cameras. She suddenly looked at the west hall way camera just to be sure no one broke in. "EEEEEEEEEEP!" She screamed as she saw a animatron running down the hall. She almost fell out of her chair trying to close the door, she missed.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" " AHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT" Alice said, she reflexively curled up into a ball under the desk and started crying. At this point foxy started to feel bad for scaring someone so… jumpy. "Yarr?' Said foxy in the most comforting tone possible. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Said Alice in a mixture of fear and pain.

"Its ok lad, I just wanted ta give ya' a nice scarein' is all." Foxy said sympathetically. "So your not going to kill me?" Alice said peeking up from behind the desk Foxy suddenly recognized her "ALICE?!" Foxy Screamed, his jaw dropped. "FOXY?!" She said fully standing up staring at him. He suddenly ran over and gave her a big hug lifting her off her feet.

"I thought I scared ye' away!' He said in a flash of pain and sorrow. Alice's cheeks flushing pink she said "I never thought I would see you again!" " last time I saw ya', you were only a little lass! How old were ya', seven?" exclaimed foxy setting her down, he was about a whole two feet taller than her. "Yes I was seven! How long has it been? Its been too long I know that much!" she exclaimed, all traces of fear vanished.

"Right O' lad! Why did ya' never come back to see me?' He asked, now with a pang of sorrow. "Belive me I tried, my parent refused to take me here anymore after the bite…" she said "Why would you risk so much for one seven year old?" "Because you were the one kid who stood up for me, I had to repay the favor." He said.

[flash back]

It was 1987, July 14 11:56 am, some teenagers were kicking foxy. "HA what a loser!" said one of them. "HEY…leave him alone!" Alice said to the bullies, "Why should we?" Said the lead kid in a mocking tone. "Because foxys my friend!" She screamed at them. "What a loser!" he said as he kicked her down and started to twist his foot on her face. CHOMP! Everyone fell silent as they watched the lead child fall to the ground, missing his entire forehead. "ALICE GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Her mother said grabbing her, "FOXY!" Alice yelled reaching towards him.

[Security office]

They both looked down, "That's not my proudest moment… But I wouldn't change a thing I had done on that day." Foxy said looking Alice right in the eye, Foxy started feeling an emotion he had never had before, but he tried to push it out of his mind for now. "I wouldn't change a thing either." She said looking up at foxy with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice looked up at the clock, "Its 3:15" She said to foxy. "Aye, it is!" He said. "That means we have three more hours to catch up!" She exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder in frustration, exited to catch up with her oldest friend.

[Main stage]

"What's Foxy doing with the new guard?" Chica asked looking into her cupcake cam. "I think he's being… friendly?" Freddy said surprised, "But Foxys never friendly!" Bonnie chimed in. "Wait a second… That's Alice!" Freddy exclaimed joyfully. "Oh my gosh really?" Bonnie and Chica said in union trying to get a peek in the camera. "Yes I'm sure of it!" Freddy said laughing, he stared into the cam trying to get a better look, Alice was laughing and that just confirmed his farfetched theory, for she had a very recognizable laugh.

[security office, 4:36am]

Foxy continued to feel that's strange emotion… his heart felt kind of… tingley. The more foxy looked at her, the stronger the feeling became, to foxy, Alice was… perfect, foxy tried to ignore the feeling as he knew a human and a animatron could never be together. "So how's yer' new job goin'?" foxy asked, "Oh its great now that you're here!" Alice responded giggling. "Daw shucks yer' makin' me blush." He said, actually blushing. Alice giggled and started to blush her self.

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!" Alice screamed as she heard a bell go off, She clung to foxy, burying her face in his chest. "Relax me matey', that's just the bell letin' ya' know yer' shift be over!" foxy said blushing at the sudden action. "O-oh sorry…" she said blushing. "Its alright me matey' I haven't had that kind of treatment in years! Its was actually rather nice…" Foxy said rubbing the back of his head with his good arm.

"I have to go now…" Alice said, slightly sad. As she was walking out of the office, head hanging low as she exited the small, cluttered room. "W-wait!" foxy said before she left the room, "Hmm?" Alice responded. "May I have the honor of walkin' ye' to the door?" Foxy said nervously, as he sarcastically kneeled down and offered his good hand to her. "Of course you can!" Alice responded joyfully, choosing to humor him, she grabbed his hand with her signature gentle touch.

They walked down the hallway silently, as they reached the door foxy said "This is as far as I can go." There was a pang of sadness in his voice. "Its ok Foxy, I'll be back tomorrow, maybe I'll come early?" She said trying to comfort him. She gave him a big hug and started walking home on the dimly lit streets.

Foxy was walking back to pirate cove, when he was greeted by the trio of Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. "So how'd your little date go with Alice?" Bonnie asked in a mocking tone. "Ah shut up ya' land luvin' scalawags." Foxy said matching Bonnie's tone. "What made you so grumpy?" Freddy asked, "Nothin, I just feel funny that's all." Foxy retorted. "Foxy… you know humans and animatrons can't be together… right?" Chica responded, concerned.

"Of course I know that! Don't rub it in!" He said angrily. "Im sorry, I just felt , your getting… to close, that's all." Chica responded, "Sorry Chica… I'm just angry…" Foxy said. "Listen, Foxy, this is just a phase, you'll get over it." Freddy said placing a giant paw on his shoulder, "I guess so me matey'." Foxy said, /_I just wish that was true./ _ Foxy thought to himself before returning to Pirate cove.

Foxy slunk behind the curtains and proceeded to sit on his fake treasure chest placed in the sand. "What am I going to do?" He thought allowed to himself as he crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hand, "What if she don' feel the same way?" Foxy spent the rest of night pacing and asking himself similar questions, until he came to a conclusion that made him a mixture of giddy and nervous.

[Alice's house]

Alice approached the house careful to be ever so cautious, after all, her mom was fast asleep. She closed the door quietly and hung her white hoodie on the coat rack near the door, "And where did you think you were going?!" Alice's mother said, crossing her arms, she had a unbelievably angry look on her face. "OH I was… at a party!" Alice quickly stated, "Alice, you never get invited to parties, I know that's a lie." She stated "Thanks mom…" Alice said sitting down in the recliner, crossing her legs and resting her forehead in her hand.

"Mom, I was at work ok?" She stated with her hand on her forehead, "You got a job? Alice, that's wonderful! Where is your job at?" the mother asked in a unusually joyful tone. "Um… Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria?" Alice said nervously. Her moms face grew ghostly white as she balled her hands into fiats, "Alice… I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO THERE AGAIN!" The enraged mother screamed, "MOM, it was the only job I could get! What was I supposed to do?" Alice said as calmly as she could, still balling her hands in to fists as well.

"If you don't quit, I WILL kick you out of this house!" her mother screamed, her face turning red with rage, "FINE, I'll pack my bags RIGHT NOW!" Alice Screamed back. "GOOD, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!" the mom retorted back as Alice ran up stairs, she shoved what little she had into a suit case. She ran down stairs and grabbed her hoodie as she went out of the door, there was no way she was coming back, she'd dealt with her mother long enough.

Since she had no friends or family to go to, Alice went to the only comforting place she knew of, Freddy's. It was only 6:30, so the night was still young. She walked into Freddy's, careful to close the door behind her as she didn't want anyone getting any bright ideas. Alice made her way down the hallway, stopping once to place her suit case in the security office. She opened a door which said "DO NOT ENTER" which she assumed was pirate cove, she was right as she could see all kinds of different pirate things.

She saw the purple stared curtains in which foxy hid, the floor was covered in sand and she could make out the mast of ship peeking out of the curtains. "Foxy? Its Alice…" she said, a little bit nervous. Foxy tumbled out from behind the ship, "Alice?" he said, surprised to see her. "What are ya' doing back here?" Foxy asked, his tail slightly wagging with excitement as he approached her.

A million different things ran through his mind, /_did she come back t' see me? No… that can't be it. If anyone hurt her I'll probably rip there faces off./ _He thought. "Umm, I'm not sure how to tell you this but…" "But what?" Asked Foxy in a more serious tone, he was kneeling down to reach Alice's height so he was able to look her straight in her beautiful violet eyes without difficulty.

"I got kicked out." Alice said as calmly as possible, she rubbed her arm out of nervousness, she had no idea how foxy would react. "Kicked out? What do you mean? Who would even think of kicking you out?" Foxy said, getting Increasingly angrier. He was subtly trying to court her, hence the last part of his sentence. "My mom kicked me out cuz' I started working here after she told me never to come here again… you know, after the bite?" Alice said Looking down, Foxy stood back up to his normal height, what he did next surprised Alice, a lot.

Foxy picked up the meekly framed girl, he wrapped his arms around her in a big ol' bear hug, carful not to damage her small frame with his hook, which for some reason was actually rather sharp. Alice hung, wide eyed at the sudden action of the red fox. She gave him a big, well, big for her, hug back as she buried her face into his shoulder fluff. Alice heard a hum coming from inside Foxy and it was rather comforting.

Foxy could feel Alice's warmth soaking through her shirt, which was inevitably warming his heart, he wasn't cold or lonely anymore, for he had found the one who he clicked with. The only problem, he had no idea how to court a human, this troubled him deeply as his dream like state was interrupted with thoughts of rejection. He unconsciously pinned down his ears out of frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I ran out of ideas! If you have any, please leave a review, I'll take any idea into consideration! Thank you!**

Foxy set Alice down, as gently as he could, which wasn't very gentle at all since he's used to being more… rough with people. "Did ye' get yer' things me matey?" Foxy questioned, once again kneeling down to meet Alice's height. "Yea… I put my stuff in the security room." She said, looking down at the floor to her right, Alice was still nervous around Foxy, she didn't known him long and it takes a while before she comes out of her shell.

"Well then let's go get it and bring it in ere'. " Foxy said, wrapping his arm around Alice and pulling her close. Alice could hear the soft hum as they walked to the office, it soothed her slightly, alleviating her of her worries. "Here it is." She said grabbing the large zippered purse which held all her belongings. "That's it?" Foxy stated surprised that she had so little, yet she offered so much, Foxy thought to himself as he cocked his head and stared at the half empty bag.

"Yea, what did you expect? A truckload?" Alice asked in sarcasm, hoping to ignite a spark of humor in their conversation. "I was expectin' at least thee suitcases!" Foxy replied with a equally sarcastic tone while having the sexiest side smirk that you'd ever seen. "So why exactly are we bringing my stuff to pirate cove?" Alice asked, oblivious to what Foxys plan was. "We be birngin' it there cuz' yer' goin' to be stayin' with me." Foxy said, pointing at himself with his hook, smiling. "OH… ok? Thanks I guess!" Alice said, surprised. She grabbed large brown floral bag and slung it over her shoulder as the two made their way back to pirates cove.

[Show stage]

"Don't you think we've left them alone for long enough?" Chica directed her question at Freddy. "Yes I do belive so, Chica." They heard talking coming from pirates cove, but some of it wasn't Foxy talking, "Do you hear that? Alice should already be gone by now, its 7:15!" Bonnie said, looking at Freddy with her big red eyes.

"Hold on, I have to see this." Freddy said, holding out a massive paw telling the others to stay back. Bonnie and Chica looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll be right back, girls." Freddy stated as he climbed off the stage and walked towards pirate cove.

[Pirate Cove]

"What about this one?" Alice asked giggling as she held up a forest green, camo shirt with the camo pattern sheer and the sleeves stopped at about mid-upper arm with straps that came out under the sleeve and re-attached on top with a button, It was styled to be form fitting which looked great on Alice, it showed off her curves. They were tying to pick out the most pirate-y looking outfit possible.

"Now that looks like what a pirate would wear lassie!" Foxy said with excitement, before he could say anything else they heard a knock on one of the two entrances, the actual floor of the cove was sunk down about five feet, when you entered the cove you would be standing on a bridge leading to a ship parallel to the wall and to a second ship at the other wall. The ships had air blasting cannons mounted on the side in which you would load black doge balls into them and try to hit the other ship, the balls were foam so if they were to hit anyone they wouldn't get hurt or knocked over.

"Foxy, why is she still here?" Freddy asked, climbing down the stairs on the right side of the ship, approaching the two. "Freddy? What 'ye be doin' in me' cove? Answer me that first." Foxy said crossing his arms. "I was seeing what the night gaurd was doing here two hours after her shift ended, now answer mine." Freddy replied in an amazingly calm manner. Foxy looked over his shoulder at Alice as if to ask, do I tell him?, she slowly nodded her head and looked away.

"S-she got kicked out…she ad' nowhere else t' go, what was I supposed t' do? Kick er' back outside into the cold?" Foxy stated as he shrugged. "WHAT? She got kicked out? By who?" Freddy said, slightly angry, "Her bitchy ass hell-of-a mom did." Foxy said getting angry again. "Well that mother needs to be taught a lesson on parenting…" Freddy said looking down at the floor, scowling. "So, can she stay?" Foxy said, directing his question at Freddy.

*sigh* "Yes, she can stay…" Freddy said with his paw covering his face, "Really?" Alice asked, stepping up to where Foxy stood, "Yes, you can." Freddy said smiling at how high pitched her voice was. "Thank ye' Freddy." Foxy said, pulling Alice in close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is when the fic starts getting rated M by the way, just thought I'd warn you. **

Foxy lead Alice to His ship, which was his stage as well, Foxy swung open a latch below a window on the ship. He lifted up the window and looked over at Alice with a smile, he just revealed a secret door that led to a lounge. "Come on Lass, yer' new place be this way." Foxy said, motioning Alice to follow him with his hook as he slunk through the window. They plopped down onto the floor, which wasn't even a floor, it was a TON of snow ball sized, spherical, mini pillows! The windows did indeed have window sills, you know that part that sticks out from your window and you have to dust it a lot? Yea those, All the foam balls were white, the room had a raised section near the front, just high enough so any balls couldn't roll on, it had a dresser on the left wall, the lounge had a Indentation on the back wall, it housed several hooks, the kind you hang sweaters on.

"Foxy! Where did you get all this stuff?" Alice asked in astonishment as she looked at everything. "The staff built me my own lounge fer' me birth day! I never use it much so when ya' said ya' got kicked out, this lounge is the first thing that came to mind!" he said cheerfully, gesturing to himself with his hook. "Oh Foxy I couldn't take away your lounge! That would be awful of me." She said looking down, she never wanted to accept other people generosity, whenever she did, she felt like a greedy bitch.

"Alice, I want you to have dis' ere' lounge, like I said, I never be usein' it, I got no use for it!" Foxy exclaimed, He really wanted Alice to have the lounge, he had always felt terrible for never using it. "Well…*sigh* alright, I'll take it." She said glancing up at Foxy. "That's me girl!" Foxy said joyfully pulling Alice in close for a… side hug of sorts? (I really don't know.)

[Show stage, 7:53]

"Freddy! Your back!" Bonnie said sitting up from where she waited. "So…. What happened?" Chica chimed in. Freddy sat down and placed his hand on his face before sliding it off, "Alice is gunna' be here for a while." He said in his light southern accent, leaning back and crossing his legs. "Why?" Chica and Bonnie said in union, both equally confused. "Her own MOTHER kicked her out, and the parent of the year award goes to…" Freddy said, still a bit agitated, Chica and Bonnie stared at Freddy, shocked. They had never seen him like this before.

[Pirate cove, 8:00]

Alice climbed onto the raised section of the lounge, it was about 11' by 6' ft with the indentation sunk in about 2' ft. Foxy had gone off somewhere looking for a mirror with out telling Alice why he left. She wandered around the lounge and she challenged herself to find the bottom of the ball-pit, she never found it and she went down at least six feet.

Foxy looked around out back for a discarded face painting booth that was there the other day, "Ere' it is!" Foxy said finding the toppled booth. He climbed inside and carefully tore the mirror off the wall. It was a medium sized mirror, It was shaped like a octagon, it was birch wood around the edge, in the center on top of the raised bit, and around the border of the actual mirror itself, with cherry wood in between the birch.

Fox looked into the mirror and saw himself, but a little bit different. He had a smug, almost agitated look on his face. "Ye' be lettin' yer' self go soft…" The reflection said. "What ye' be meanin' by I'm goin' soft?!" Foxy snorted. "Ye' be fallin' for that girlie! She be to innocent for ye'!" "It can work!" Foxy retorted, baring his teeth at his own reflection. "It can't an' never will, and ye' know it!" The reflection relied before disappearing with the same smug look on his face as before. Foxy started to walk back to Pirates Cove with the Mirror.

Alice was in the lounge on the raised part and Started getting undressed, Foxy stuck his head through the window of the ship and was about to call for Alice, then he saw her and suddenly couldn't say anything. He watched as she took off her shirt revealing her white, lace bra with a small purple bow in the middle. She tossed her shirt onto the dresser, she haddent noticed foxy staring at her fore her back was to him. Foxy watched, entranced by her graceful movements. She moved to her jeans, she slowly moved them down showing her white thong with a small purple bow on each side, he was surprised at how pale she was, he didn't really noticed it before, she was almost matched the color of her thong.

She unhooked her bra and gently placed it on the dresser, she bent over reaching into her bag and revealing her smooth ass as she pulled out her jammies, a skin tight, giraffe onesie, hood and all. Alice hated wearing baggy things, all the extra fabric bunching up and stuff. Foxy watched as she slipped it on, she buttoned it up, yes it has buttons, And pulled on her hood.

Foxy pulled his head back out the window, breathing heavily, he leaned against the ship wall. His cheeks were bright pink and all he could think was /_wow…/_, although he did feel guilty for watching her change without permission. "Foxy?" Alice whispered poking her head out the window looking around. "Yes me matey?" Foxy replied after leaning the mirror against the ship.

"I'm gunna turn in… for the last three hours of sleep I can get." she said, she didn't look tired, she has mild insomnia. Even though you can't tell, she probably hasn't slept the night before whenever you see her. "But ye' Don't look all that tired lad?" Foxy said, disappointed that their meeting had to end so soon. "I know… I don't get tired, that's all." She responded, "Good night Foxy…" She said, pulling her head back in, she soon fell asleep, submerged by the spherical pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Alice here and I would like to personally thank all of you who have read and reviewed my story, it really means a lot to me! Oh, I'm going to say this now, Alice seems really super innocent on the outside, but does have some fetishes even though she's a virgin. Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

Alice woke up with only her face sticking out of the ball pit, she looked out the ships window and glanced over at a clock which read 11:30, Freddy's was going to open in thirty minutes so she pulled her head back in and climbed onto the raised floor. She looked to her left and noticed a mirror on the wall with a note taped to it which read, "I though ye' might be needin' this, 3" Alice took the note and put it inside one of the drawers of the dresser after staring at it, reading it over and over until she had her fill.

She changed into the camo shirt that her and Foxy had brought out the day before as well as a normal pair of dark wash jeans. The dresser was made of cherry wood, with birch drawers and top piece, she opened it, placing her neatly folded jammies in the top drawer. She grabbed her hair wax off the top of her dresser and ribbed it between her fingers before running them through her hair, when she was done she looked like she had a poorly done Mohawk, she then added a generous helping of baby powder to her blush and combed it through her hot mess of a head.

When she was fully completed her hair looked perfect, a little messy but still very clean and neat at the same time. She slipped out of the window and stepped foot on the sand floor, gazing around her at all the wonderfully pirate themed room, she looked at the back wall opposite of the stage and saw three long wooden benches, the outer most two's ends slanted towards the stage to create a rough arch shape. Behind the outer most two benches were wooden palm trees, they kind of acted like umbrellas to the benches. The walls were painted to look like rolling waves with clouds above, indicating a nice sunny day.

She saw a note on the door leading out of pirate cove, she climbed up the stairs of the ship and crossed the bridge leading to the door, wooden palm trees towering over her on either side. The note read, "I be in the security office, meet me there." She slipped the note in her pocket and exited pirate cove. Alice made her way down the hallway towards the security office, "Hello?" Alice said as she peeked inside the dark office. Suddenly a soft orange light flickered on revealing one of the tables from one of the party rooms, as well as two folding chairs placed on either side of the table. And then her eyes landed on Foxy, and she couldn't look away.

Foxy was wearing Mr. Fazbears suit, which was waaaay to big for him, as well as a paper top hat. "Well you certainly look fancy…" Alice said, slightly chuckling as she looked him up and down, "Well you look like a proper pirate." Foxy said approaching her, his tail lolling side to side, "Please m' lady, have a seat." He said as fancy as he could. "Why thank you Mr. Top hat. " Alice said sitting down in the chair foxy pulled out for her. Foxy chuckled at her remark as her walked over to behind the security desk, he sprung up holding a tray of freshly cooked banana strawberry muffins, still warm.

"I didn't know you could cook." Alice said, pleasantly surprised, "I cant cook, I got Chica ta' cook em' for me." Foxy said smiling as he set down the platter in the center of the table. Alice could already smell the muffins, making her mouth water. Foxy sat down, "Shall we?" He said holding up a muffin, "We shall." Alice said cheerfully as they toast with their muffins and took a bite.

[Show stage, 11:35]

"Oh my gosh! Their being SO cute!" Chica said, she could hardly contain her self as she giggled uncontrollably. "GAH! Their so adorable together!" Bonnie squealed, trying to get a peek into the cam. "What's goin' on in here?" Freddy said peeking into the cam as Chica and Bonnie giggled uncontrollably, "So that's what you two's are finding adorable huh?" Freddy asked with a smile on his face, pulling away from the cupcake. "Yea!" They managed to muster out in between chuckles.

[Security office, 11:40]

"So how ye' be likein" our little… eh…" "Date?" Alice responded to the confused fox. "Yea! That's it… our little date…" Foxy said, his cheeks flushing pink as he leaned over the table, eager to hear Alice's soft voice. "Oh, well um… I've never been on a date before." Alice said nervously rubbing her arm. "But for a first, its wonderful, Foxy." Alice said looking at Foxy. Foxy was listening to Alice's voice, letting the soothing melody melt him.

They sat up from their chairs and set the empty platter on the table. Foxy walked over to Alice and wrapped her in a big hug. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing heavily and looking away. Foxy gently grabbed her face and said "That's not how ya' kiss… its more like this," He said as he pressed his lips to hers. Alice melted in the kiss, allowing Foxy to dominate her. He lightly pressed her against a wall, not breaking the kiss.

They were broken out of the kiss by the sound of the clock hitting twelve, they both breathed heavily. Foxy looked into her eyes and said "Maybe we could continue this anther time?" Foxy said smiling "Yea… maybe." Alice replied matching foxys smile as they walked back to the cove.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Alice here and today, I have a couple of reviews to respond to!**

**Swiftriff: She needs somewhere not to be innocent, why not the bedroom? lol, Special shout-out to you!**

**xGlaceon: EEEEE! Thank you so much!**

**the amazeing lot: thank youuuuu! I really appreciate the support!**

**Anyways, here's chapter six, hope you enjoy!**

Alice went back to the security office to wait for Mr. Fazbear to walk through the doors, even though her shift ended about five hours ago, she was hoping to earn a little over time. She was brought back the real world when she heard the familiar jingle of the door's bell and Mr. Fazbear walked in, he was whistling as he walked down the hall way into the security office, which also happened to be his office as well .

Mr. Fazbear walked into his office, "Alice? What are you doing here hours after your shift?" He asked, confused he placed his briefcase on the security desk. "I wanted to stay and make sure no one got in…" Alice said, feeling incredibly guilty for lying, "I was wondering… What if my shift could never end? I mean I'd be perfectly content staying her during the day too." Alice finished. "Well… we could use someone to watch over the kids…" Mr. Fazbear said, searching for something he could give Alice the position of. "I'd be fine doing that!" Alice said cheerfully. "But don't you have a home or somethin'? Mr. Fazbear asked, puzzled. "No, well I used to… I got kicked out." Alice responded, nervous, she started rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well… Ok you can have the day position as well." He sighed, "Your lunch break is from two to three, And your laid off from eight to twelve, both Am and Pm times, you get Sundays off." He said, grinning. " Thank you Mr. Fazbear!" Alice said, standing up and shaking his hand. "Your welcome Miss." Mr. Fazbear replies, with the same grin as before. Alice picked up the tablet and made her way down to pirate cove.

"What'd he say?" Foxy asked anxiously after turning around from pacing, "I got the position!" Alice said excitedly. "That there be great!" Foxy responded as he approached her, his tail slowly wagging from side to side. As he looked at her, the more he realized how… right it would look to have her by his side. He kneeled down to her level and gave her a hug, engulfing her in his fur, which he routinely cleaned and un-matted for Alice, hoping to put off the impression of being slightly classy.

"I'm laid off from my shift from eight to twelve, Am and Pm times, so that eight hours of free time every day… yep! That's about right! Oh and I also get Sunday off!" She said joyfully as she realized her schedule wouldn't change much from before. "Well that's a nice hearty chunk o' time ya' got there lass!" Foxy said, grinning as he realized he would be able to spend more time with her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a stampede of kids rush through the front entrance. "I kinda feel bad for the others… seeing how they have to deal with all those kids for eight hours?" Alice said as she glanced towards the door. " Eh' they'll be fine, they love the kids. I never really cared for em' much either." Foxy responded, happy to see Alice shared one of his views.

"So what do you do in here all day?" Alice asked out of genuine curiosity. "Eh… I like ta' clean the cove a bit, ya' know, just incase we reopen some day?" Foxy said, looking around the cove which looked just like when it was still open. "Ah… yea I thought it looked nice after so long." She replied looking up, the ceiling was just one big skylight. Alice pulled out the tablet and looked at the main party room and watched over the kids. "What ye' be lookin' at?" Foxy said walking over and looking into the tablet.

"I'm making sure the kiddies don't get into trouble." Alice said flicking to the rest of the cams. "Foxy, why is the kitchen camera disabled?" Alice asked, looking over to him as she blushed realizing how close their face's were to each others. "Chica don' like ta' be watched when she does er' baking n' stuff." Foxy said as he continued watching the kids. Little did they know, from the moment they met they were being watched, watched by something sinister, something who didn't wasn't them to be together and would stop it at any cost. This person, was named Goldie.

Goldie watched as the two looked into the cameras, and frowned. "Their getting' awfully close." He said with venom dripping from his voice. "Soon." He said as he whisked away like he was never there.

[Security Office, 12:35]

"Sir, are you serious about re-opening Pirate Cove?" A man said concerned. "Yes, I'm sure about it, I belive it would bring more business." Mf. Fazbear said as he clasped his hands together. "Whatever you wish sir." The man said looking down at the floor. "So what will the new animatronic be?" The man asked looking back up at his boss, looking puzzled. "She'll be a white coyote with purple eyes, Alice, our night guards composition gave me the idea for the color combo." Mr. Fazbear said looking up at his employee with a grin stretched across his face.

[Pirate Cove, 3:00]

Alice and Foxy were both hanging out in the lounge now. "Marco!" Foxy yelled out, poking his head out of the ball pit. "Polo!" Alice yelled back giggling as she was completely submerged. "Come ere' you!" Foxy said with the biggest smile on his face as he dove down. "I found ya'!" He said as he pounced on Alice, "GAH! Nhaha!" Alice said as she felt Foxy wrap his arms around her as she did the same burying her face in his soft red fur.

"Ok that enough of that!" She said giggling as they poked their heads out from the ball pit. "I have to check the cameras now!" She said slipping out the window with Foxy following close behind trying to get a good look at her ass, it was small but it still had a tasteful amount of cushion. Alice went to one of the fake ships and sat on its edge, leaning against one of the embellishing poles that stuck up.

As she was checking the cameras she heard the door open and looked over to make sure foxy was on stage looking normal, which he was. Alice then looked over to the door in which Mr. Fazbear came through. "Alice?" Her boss asked, "What are you doing in here?" He asked looking as humorous as usual. "Oh um… Im checking the cameras from in here, I hope Im not trespassing or anything." She said Looking down trying to hid behind her bangs. "Not at all my dear!" He said with a grin on his face as he looked over the edge of the ship.

"So um, what are you doing in here?" She asked trying to make the awkward silence go away, "Oh! I'm here to make sure Pirate Cave is in tip top shape before re-opening!" He said glancing towards the benches in the back, making sure they were in proper formation. "I see you've been doing some cleaning!" Her boss said, looking over at her gratefully. "OH… um yep..." Alice said trying not to give away Foxys secret.

"Oh by the way, there's a secret lounge under the ship, that's your new office, you've earned it!" He said clasping his hands together. "Thanks boss!" Alice said trying to seem as if she didn't already know about it as he left the room, satisfied with how Pirate cove was set up. *Sigh*. She walked over to Foxy who had jumped off stage. "Thank ya' fer not blowin' my cover." He said calmly as his tail swayed from side to side.

"No problem Foxy." She said setting down the tablet on the dresser in the lounge. "Oh come ere' you!" He said as he tackled her down and giving her a kiss. "Ya' know? Yer' all I ever asked fer'." Foxy said breaking the kiss, his passion for her going wild. "I love you too." She said pulling him back in for one more kiss before standing up and Foxy giving her a big fluffy hug.


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys, Alice here. Thank you guys so much for the support! At first I thought this was going to be some sort of one shot type deal, but then the reviews came and changed my mind! Remember, I would LOVE to see some fan art, got any? Send me a picture! Anyways, I have some reviews to respond to!**

**Xerion: Yasssss, SO serious! XD**

**Whiteroses1994: Thank youuuuu!**

**xGlaceon: I know, I do to. Thank you!**

**Swiftriff: Ha! Love the way you worded that! Made my day! XD**

**Guest: Thanks! Oh and I know Bonnie is a guy, I just made him a girl because it just seemed right.**

**mkmkmk: Your just going to have to read and find out! Lol**

**AeroXIII: AH! Thank you! Don't worry I will! Lol**

**Here's Chapter 7 for you! Oh and before I go, How do you guys like the new cover? I drew it last night, let me know!**

Alice woke up to a soft nudge on her shoulder, "Lass, ye' need to be wakin' up fer' yer' next shift." Foxy said laying down next to her, "Ok…" She said sitting up and throwing of her giraffe hood to reveal her messy hair. Foxy chuckled at the sight, "I think ya' got a couple bits o' hair out of place." He said looking at Alice's bed head. She groaned and stepped onto the raised bit of her lounge.

Alice grabbed her hair wax and removed the silver lid, revealing a light blue goo. "Here… let me try." Foxy said as he too climbed onto the raised floor. "Alright *Sigh* you can try. Foxy fingered out a small glob of the stuff and ran it through her hair, his fingers embracing the silky soft locks.

He applied the baby powder to her brush and carefully combed it through, returning her hair to the normal, soft texture it possessed. "There, and there…" Foxy unconsciously said as he combed her hair into place, "And there!" He finished as he clipped a pink flower in her white locks.

"Have you been spying on me?" Alice asked humorously as her hair looked a spitting image of when she did it. "Well I have to admit, maybe a little." He said chuckling as Alice raised her brows. "Oh really now?" She responded with a good natured smirk across her face.

They walked out into the show stage to meet up with the trio. "So there's our two little love birds!~" Chica said in a sing song voice. "Says the only bird ere'!" Foxy retorted back. "Ha ha very funny, Pirate." Chica responded grinning. "Land luver'." Foxy replied with a big smile. "Ok ok very funny you two." Freddy said climbing off the stage.

Foxy pulled out a chair for Alice and she sat down, Foxy did the same taking the chair next to her. Chica took the other chair next to Alice, and bonnie the one directly across from Alice, and Freddy the one in front of Chica, next to Bonnie. "Soooo, what do you like to do when you have spare time?" Chica asked as she rested her head in her wings.

"O-oh, I like to do outdoorsy things…" Alice said hiding behind her bangs, her shyness kicking in. "What kind of outdoorsy things?" Bonnie asked, leaning over the table, eager to hear an answer. "Stuff like camping, or hiking, my favorite is fishing though." Alice said, her shyness starting to go away in the warm, inviting atmosphere. With each new thing Alice listed, Foxys lover for her grew, It was a pleasant surprise that she wasn't afraid to get down n' dirty.

[Mr. Fazbears house, 12:46]

"Hello?" Mr. Fazbear said confused that someone was calling so late. "Hello, Mr. Fazbear." The mysterious man on the phone said. "I heard that the animatronic I'm building you is going to be doing shows with… that thing." The mysterious man said. "Yes, is there a problem with that?" The boss asked, concerned. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request for her, I will not let one of my creations work with such a dangerous creature… unless you put her in a separate attraction." The mystery man stated.

"Listen pal, we both need the business, you put the coyote in a separate attraction. I get more people asking for robots, you get more people asking for pizza." The man stated, Mr. Fazbear had his hand on his forehead, heavily thinking, "Where am I going to get the money?" Mr. Fazbear replied. "Start a fundraiser or something, hell I'll even chip in. I really want to see you get back in business, I really do." The man said with a hint of sympathy. "Alright, I'll do it." The boss said begrudgingly before putting down the phone.

The boss stayed up all night, writing and drawing plans for the new attraction. When he was finally done, He had the plans for a circular dome with the top half being glass, it would be 75ft in diameter. It would be filled with fake trees and moss. There would be a new path coming of the west hall behind the supplies closet, the path being flush with the wall of pirates cove. The actual stage itself would be a giant rock with a sharp slant on the underside in the direction of the back of the stage to make a little cove underneath. The animatronic wouldn't sing, instead she would tell stories and walk around role playing with the children.

"Finally… something in budget." He said gazing over his plans with pride. Since the main attraction would be forest themed, most of the budget would go into making all the trees, moss, and grass look and feel real. He continued looking over his plans and was wondering if the fundraiser would be able to raise 50,000$. "I hope so…" He trailed off, falling asleep on his desk.

[Show stage, 7:45]

The couple walked down the hallway back towards Pirate Cove as Alice's shift was almost over. "Are ye' tired lass?" Foxy asked, looking over at Alice, holding her hand as they entered Pirate Cove. "To be honest yes, I'm very tired. Social anxiety ya' know?" Alice said looking up at Foxy. "That's alright lass, you'll warm up to em'." Foxy replied. "Well, I'm gunna turn in for the night." She said as she slipped through the secret window and started to change into her jammies.

Foxy, once again, couldn't help himself to take a peek. This time he looked between a large crack in two boards, lucky for him, Alice was directly underneath. Foxy was able get a great view of her cleavage before she slid on her giraffe onesie, she wasn't very big in the chest area, or anywhere for that matter, in fact, every thing about her was small… except her eyes, they were big and beautiful. Her breasts were on the larger side of an A cup, just to give you some size perspective. Alice soon feel asleep, completely submerged.

[Alice's dream]

She was walking down the hallway towards the exit when she turned around, there was suddenly a wall behind her. She looked to her right and saw a golden version of Freddy standing there, lifeless. She turned to look to her left and nothing was there, she then looked back at the golden bear. "Now what do we have here?" The bear said, suddenly right in Alice's face with hatred coursing through his veins. He slammed her against a wall with his hand clasped on the underside of her chin.

She breathed heavily as the bears head slowly cocked to the left as blood poured down from the ceiling, "W-WHATS HAPPENING?" She said in fear, "Shhhh, don't worry, it will all be over soon…" The demonic bear stated, giggling as his forehead touched hers. His head suddenly flicked back and came forward again, jaw gapping open. She felt a sharp, unbelievable pain as she felt her skull shatter to pieces.

[Pirate Cove, 8:24]

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed suddenly lifting up from where she laid. "WHATS GOIN' ON IN HERE?!" Freddy said as he flung the door open to Pirates Cove. "She had a bad dream lass." Foxy said looking up, Alice was sitting on his lap, clutching her secret stuffed animal, sharky. Alice had tears running down her face as she whimpered, leaning against Foxys chest. "Shhhh, its ok darling." Freddy whispered as he transferred Alice over to his lap, being extremely careful not to damage her small frame.

"I ha-had a bad dream…" Alice said brining her knees up to her chest as she sat on Freddy's lap. "It's ok… nothings gunna' hurt you." Freddy said looking down. "Foxy, did she tell you anything about her dream?" Freddy said, looking up. "Somethin' about a goldin' you shatterin' her skull." Foxy replied looking up at Freddy with concern. Freddy's face went ghostly white as his eyes widened

"It's ok, you have nothing to worry about." Freddy said in one last attempt to comfort her. "Listen, I have to go now, will you two be alright by your selves?" Freddy asked as Foxy Picked up Alice and held her like a baby, "Ya' we'll be fine." Foxy replied to Freddy. "Alright, goodnight you two." Freddy said as he gently closed the door behind him.

"Foxy?" Alice asked, looking up, "Yes lass?" Foxy replied looking at Alice. "C-can I sleep with you t-tonight?" Said Alice looking at him pleadingly. "Of course ya' can lad." He said slipping through the window into the lounge. He set her down and laid down next to her. She scooted her self so that she was flush against Foxys chest, she curled up into a little ball. "Sweet dreams~" He said as he curled around his sleeping friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hello there! Alice here and here is chapter 8… FINALLY! Lol.**

**xGlaceon: Lol, yeah that actually sounds like a good idea!**

**AeroXIII: Thank Youuuuuu! I'll probably never stop updating this!**

**Maddy: Thanks!**

**Raven dancer: Thank you! Yep! He's like the father she never had yay!**

Foxy was the first to wake up, or power on I should say. The animatronics could power off into a sleep-like state if left idle for to long. He choose to let her sleep-in and he would do all the security work until she woke up. He stepped onto to raised flooring and grabbed the tablet of the dresser and flicks to the show stage where he trio stood, preparing for their next show.

[Mr. Fazbears house, 1:45, November 28th]

The boss was still asleep, luckily not drooling all over the plans he worked so hard on. "Wha-what?" The boss said, still half asleep. "OH GOD, I'M LATE!" He yelled as he sprung up from his desk and shoved all his plans in his briefcase before heading out the door, still in his suit from yesterday.

"Alice? Hello?" He said as he walked through the doors. Alice awoke from her slumber to see Foxy looking at the tablet, checking the cameras. "You sly little bastart." Alice said looking at Foxy, knowing what he did, he smiled setting down the tablet. "Good mournin' sunshine." Foxy stated with a sly grin across his face. "Good mourning pirate." Alice replied back, mirroring the same sly grin. "I best be checking on what the boss wants." Alice said as she quickly slipped out of the window.

Luckily he had slept with her hood on, making her hair not so much of a mess, but she still unconsciously rubbed her fingers through it before she exited Pirate Cove, forgetting she was wearing jammies. She stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. "Ah, Alice come take a seat." Her boss called from his office. She walked in and took a seat in front of his desk, trying her hardest to look dignified.

"A-are those pajamas?" Mr. Fazbear asked, cocking his head to one side. Alice looked down and her face turned tomato red, "Uhm... Yes, these are my jammies…" She said looking back up at her boss, embarrassed so much, she was just smiling like an idiot.

"Well that's just precious!" He said laughing hysterically, Alice couldn't help but join in. "So I called you in here today because I have new plans for the new animatronic here." Mr. Fazbear said pulling his briefcase onto the desk. "I'm listening." Alice replied as her boss opened the briefcase and spread out the drawing plans in front of her.

"Now, what exactly do I have to do with this?" She said looking down at the plans, which were very poorly drawn. "Oh, well I want you to go over them, redraw them neatly, and make any changes you feel are necessary. I know your good with art, right?" The boss stated. "Oh yeah, I'm good with art." She said, her eyes lighting up. "That's great, now, I want you to go down to best buy and but one of those drawing tablets as well as a laptop." He said as he dug through his wallet and handed her a credit card.

"Wait, why are you trusting me with all this?" She said, confused as she gently grabbed the credit card. "Well, I trust you." He plainly responded, "Now run along." He said dismissing her from his office. She walked back to Pirate Cove and stepped onto the raised flooring. "So how was yer' meeting?" Foxy asked. "Oh it was great." she said, not realizing she was changing in front of Foxy as she lazily slipped on her favorite pair of jeans and a form fitting grey, long sleeved, shirt with a needle felted heart across the chest, she fixed her hair real quick and stopped mid step, realizing what she had just done.

Foxy was just staring at her, jaw dropped open. "Uhm… did I just do that?" She said, eyes wide and blushing heavily. Foxy nodded a little. Things all of a sudden just went awkwardly silent. "Gotta go, bye!" She said as she flung herself out of the lounge and sprinted out the entrance and down the street with her small yellow messenger bag, about the size of a book, slung over her shoulder.

The walked into best buy and looked at their selection of drawing tablets, she walked down the isle, carefully examining each one until she narrowed it down to the Wacom Intuos Pen and Touch Medium Tablet and a Samsung Chromebook. The total was about 300$, which was a bargain.

She returned to the pizzeria and walked into Her boss's office, "Here's your credit card back sir." She said, handing him the card. "Ah, thanks, you can call me Frederick by the way." Frederick said as he smiled and tucked the card back into his wallet. "Oh ok Frederick." She said, leaving the room. She walked down the hallway towards Pirate Cove, a ball was forming in the back of her throat as she remembered the embarrassing incident from that mourning.

Alice opened the door to pirate cove, being careful not to bang her large shopping bag against the door frame. She walked across the bridge, which sometimes creaks, and climbed down the stairs of the ship towards the stage. She opened the window and stuck her head in, and suddenly she felt a something kiss her cheek. She looked over to the culprit and Foxy was standing there, blushing. Alice notice something in his hands as well, Foxy was holding a single Daisy.

"I got ye' somethin'." He said turning his head away as he held out his hand, offering her the small flower. "Thanks…" She said, almost inaudible as she reached out her hand and took the flower in her gentle grasp. Foxy almost jumped when he felt her touch, he never received that kind of treatment before, so it was a very foreign concept, he lived for the moments Alice touched him.

Alice took a sniff of the flower and smiled, she could tell it was freshly picked by how fresh it smelled and the vibrancy of the colors. "Sorry bout' this mournin'…" Foxy said, remembering. "Oh, you have no need to apologize, that was all my fault…" Alice said glancing up at the red fox. "So what'd ye' get at the store?" Foxy asked, changing the subject. "Oh! Let me show you!" She said cheerfully, welcoming the change of subject as she moved the boxes through the window individually.

"So lemie' get this straight, you plug dis' into dat' and you can draw pictures?" Foxy asked gesturing to the tablet and the shiny chrome laptop. "Yep! That's how it works." Alice responded as she plugged the computer charger into an outlet on the wall which she had discovered a couple days before. Alice proceeded to create a password for the computer and then download PaintTool SAI and Photoshop.

"What are those?" Foxy asked pointing to the new icons on the screen. "Oh those are my new painting programs." Alice said with a smile as she started to hook up the drawing tablet, setting the pen to the side. Foxy was intrigued by this new technology, but it was also confusing for him too. Alice had finally fully set up everything she needed, painting programs, tablet wireless connection, Wi-Fi network and Microsoft word documents.

Foxy sat next to her as she drew some actual readable plans for the new attraction, which would be called "Howling Hallow". Foxy watched throughout the entire process, until Alice looked at the clock that is. "Oh, I'll be on break in ten minutes!" She exclaimed, happy to see how much work she was able to get done, she completed the Coyote's reference sheet as well as two map prospective of the attraction itself, Reference sheet for the trees and moss, reference sheet of the main stage itself and two documents, one for the flora including ideas and very descriptive detail clearly stating what is expected, and another full of functions, commands, and features of the Coyote itself.

"I'll be right back, I have to show the boss.." Alice claimed as she got up and stretched, making her way down to the office. "Knock knock." Alice plainly stated as she waited outside the door. "Alice! Welcome, come in!" Frederick said as he clasped his hands together over the desk. "I finished the documents for the new plans." She said as she placed the laptop on the desk.

"I knew you were good with art, not great at art!" Frederick said happily gazing over the new plans. "I really love the ref. sheets by the way, great work!" He said patting her on the back. "Thanks?" Alice responded, she's no really aquatinted with complements. "And your break starts now!" The boss said as he glanced at his watch. "Ok, bye boss!" Alice said leaving the room and walking back to Pirates Cove.


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys! Alice here! School has been pretty demanding lately so apologies for the spaced out chapters! Anyways I have some reviews to respond to.**

**Swiftriff: You know how some people put off a certain kind of energy to others? Alice puts off a trustworthy type energy. Thanks!**

**Objectepicness: Thank you!**

**Burgerbum: Thanks! That's really cool too!**

**xGlaceon: Aw its ok.**

**FancyBananaMutt: Lol, writing this does the same thing! Thanks!**

**Pigsnfire: Yup! I feel exactly the same way! Thank you!**

**AreoXIII: Thank you, don't worry its ok!**

**Raven Dancer: Thanks!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 9!**

Alice made her way down the hall with the laptop under her arm, protecting it from any danger as she worked so hard on the documents it held. She jumped down onto the soft sand on the floor and took a deep breath, suddenly noticing that the room actually smelt like the sea. "Why does it smell like the ocean in here?" Alice asked approaching Foxy. "Its Air freshener, and how do ye' know what the sea smells like?" Foxy asked curiously.

"Oh, I know from my time in the military." Alice said as if it wasn't really a big deal. "YOU served in the army?" Foxy asked, jaw dropped. "Yea, I got back from deployment a year ago. I served two years." She said looking up at the Foxy, smiling. "I didn't know that! Tat's amazin' Alice!" Foxy said, exited he got to learn something new. "Thanks?" Alice responded, blushing by Foxys enthusiasm.

"So how'd the meetin' with yer' boss go?" Foxy asked, holding Alice's hand as they entered the lounge. "Oh it was great! He loved my ref. sheets." Alice replied, setting the laptop down and plugging it into the charger. "I knew he would." Foxy replied sitting down next to Alice who was making her self comfortable after a long days work. Alice scooted over to Foxy and preceded to rest her head on the soft fluff over his chest and sighed, Foxy wrapped his arm around her and soon found that she was fast asleep on his chest. He smiled and powered off, laying his tail over the sleeping beauty.

Goldie watched the couple in disgust, cringing at the sight of the inter species couple. That's when he got an Idea, and he grinned, wider than ever, before slightly chuckling and floating off somewhere else in a dark haze. He started to laugh hysterically after he got out of earshot as his plan was flawless. After a three minute long fit of laughter he smiled eerily and floated somewhere else where he could think.

Foxy powered on and glanced down at his dream girl, /_sure she has a lot of issues, but we could move past them…together_./ The fox thought to himself while grinning as he realized he was winning her over. He moved some hair out of her face with his hook and looked at her ghostly white features, her adorable little nose and plush cheeks made a smile spread across his face before powering off again, holding Alice close.

[Alice's dream]

She looked around as she realized she was in a large field, colorful flowers showing their beautiful petals n the sunshine. She looked up, not a cloud in the sky, she smiled. She saw a figure in the distance and watched it turn to look at her, "Foxy?" Alice asked herself as she recognized to red fox, he was walking towards her. Alice started to run towards him, and he started to run towards her too. They embraced each other in a tight hug and laid down in the tall grass, watching some passing white puffs of clouds.

The clouds started to turn grey and it started to rain. She got up and started to basking in the cool weather, she started to spin faster and faster, soon everything went black.

Alice woke up with a slight jump, suddenly realizing this was real life now. She looked up, glancing at the foxes face. She grinned as she remembered his kindness towards her. No one has ever been that kind to her, everyone thought she was stuck up, when in reality, she was scared to say anything. She looked over at the clock, it read 7:45am.

She grinned as she realized it was the last day of her work week. The new animatronic arrived today, the employees unboxed her before they left, leaving her idle in the west hallway. Alice was happy for Frederick, soon he would have a lot more business. Then she remembered, she forgot her paycheck in his office earlier that day. She frowned as she got up, carful not to wake Foxy as she crawled out of the window.

She looked around the hallway, it was cleaner that usual in preparation for construction. She thought about how all of the animatronics had been so kind to her, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that they were like family to her, Freddy was the dad and Bonnie and Chica were her sisters. Alice started to grin, finally realizing this was where she belonged, this was her family.

As she turned the corner, she caught sight of the new animatronic coyote who stood idle in the hallway. Then she felt something that made her jump, she turned her head and saw something golden, staring at her. It started to grin and chuckle, and that's when she knew, she was in trouble. She was roughly grabbed by the neck as she was lifted of the ground, she couldn't breathe.

The golden figure was now laughing demonically, because now he could get revenge on the fox, the fox that caused this place to go bankrupt. He hated that fox with a vengeance. Alice felt a sharp pain run up her leg as the bones in her foot were being violently crushed between wires and metal as she was being forcefully shoved into something. She squealed as she pain was growing worse as her other foot had been violently thrashed in the metal. Alice's arms flailed as she could feel the unbelievable pain up to her waist. "HELP ME!" Alice screamed as her pelvis had just been painfully shattered.

Foxy powered on hearing the scream, he hurriedly looked to his left, she wasn't there. His heart sank. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He heard and realized it was Alice screaming, he haddent recognized it at first. He sprung out of the cove and slammed open he door. He ran and turned the hallway corner and stopped, he felt wet oil running down his cheeks as what he saw horrified him.

Underneath the dimly lit hallway light, stood the new animatronic. It was dripping with blood, blood almost black. He remembered one time Alice got a paper cut, and the blood that leaked out was almost black, he questioned it but she told him it was normal for her, due to a high amount of iron in her blood stream. He could no longer stop his tears as he saw the horrific sight. On the wall, written in Alice's blood, read "ITS ME". He broke down and cried, he was laying in a puddle of blood trying to convince himself this is just a dream. It wasn't a dream.

The head on the animatronic was put on slightly crooked and blood dripped from the once fluffy chest fluff. The long tail was soaked with the liquid as it was laying in a puddle. Foxy looked around and saw a handprint on the wall, it was Alice's, he recognized it due to how small it was and pressed his mechanical hand against it and sobbed, because now she was gone, and she wasn't coming back this time.


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys! Alice here and I just feel you guys should know this about me, this story was originally a makeshift way to relive stress from my heavy anxiety caused by my narcissistic mother, who writes as well. She accuses me of copying her because she did it first, as well as downgrades it because its fan fiction and not "Original". She only does this out of jealousy, her books have been on the market for 3 years and has gotten very little attention. I almost deleted this story just to stop her constant harassing and insults. Then all the support from you guys helped me not to give in to my mothers blackmail. And I would personally like to thank all of you for the support, now I finally know what it feels like to be happy and confident, I experienced neither of those feelings before I got your support, than you.**

**MadmanEvil: Thanks! That's what I was going for!**

**xGlaceon: Yea I know, FROWNY FACE!**

**Pigsnfire: Oh do you now? Thanks! P.s. It's a coyote. ;)**

**Swiftriff: Wow, thanks. You put a lot of thought into that review didn't you? Cuz' that's deep.**

**FancyBananaMutt: That reference tho, thank you so much! That really means a lot to me.**

**Austin Whitaker: I'm glad I changed your view! And I hope I'm going to do what you think I'm gunna do.**

**Matthew6164: I guess so! Thanks!**

**Cobalt99: Cool! I have my own commercial guy now!**

**Avatar24: Yes, so juicy! Thanks!**

**Anon: I don't know… read and find out?**

**A kid: Thanks, spoilers!**

**Guest: As you can see here, it's not over yet! Thanks!**

**Shingekifan001: EVIL ANGLE FACE, perhaps?**

**Guest/AeroXIII: The feels! Thanks!**

**Column: Thanks!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 10!**

Freddy came sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could, when he turned the corner, he saw it. He felt thick oil run down his cheek as he too was trying to convince himself that it wasn't real, that his little girl was still alive. Freddy slowly approached the horrific scene as if he were trying to grasp onto a dying memory. He lay down next to the whimpering fox and hung his head low, the oil mixing with dark blood as the two mourned for the lost family member that they had both loved so dearly.

Chica poked her head around the hallway corner, hesitating if she wanted to see what Freddy was mourning for, and then she saw the blood, the blood that was on the walls, floor and ceiling, the blood that was everywhere. Her jaw dropped open and oil ran down her cheeks soaking her bib with the dark fluid. She covered her eyes with her wings and ran down the hall way back towards the show stage where she crouched under the table and sobbed.

Bonnie saw Chica run down the hall and reached her hand out to try and comfort her but was simply ignored. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see the horrific sight that lie around the corner. Bonnie stepped into the hall way and froze, she heard the dripping of her oil tears bouncing off of the floor. She reached the scene and sat down next to Freddy and wept softly as one of her best friends had been brutally mangled and murdered. She placed her hand in the blood and retaliated, the blood simply drained out of her soft fur like a sponge being slowly squeezed.

Frederick walked through the door and could since that something was wrong, the building was no longer filled with joy, it had been replaced with the stench of sinister intentions. He cautiously worked his way down the hall and saw three animatronics slouched over with their heads hanging low. "What going on in here?" Frederick asked trying to seem professional. The animatronics turned there heads towards him with their cheeks stained with black oil, they slowly moved aside revealing the mortifying scene.

Frederick dropped his briefcase as well as his jaw as the scene unrolled in front of him. His eyes started watering as he approached the scene, he dropped on his knees and hung his head, that's when he realized how important Alice was as a employee and a friend. She filled the place with joy with her corny jokes and friendly sarcasm, how she always supported you and tried to make your day better and how she stopped at nothing to get you out of a bad mood. The animatronics all went back to their respected placed to weep.

The police, fire trucks and ambulances arrived within minutes as Frederick paced out front, many parents were holding their children tight as they watched the scene unroll in front of them. Frederick explained to the police what happened as the paramedics loaded the animatronic onto a stretcher and took off towards the hospital. The body stuffed inside the animatronic was pulled out and declared dead after hours of trying to pick out bones from between the wires and some flesh between crossbeams.

The animatronic was sent back to the pizzeria after it had been looked over with a rather hasty cleaning job, Frederick was declared innocent after they found a bear shaped paw print on the floor and a clump of golden fur that was soaked in blood. They new animatronic was placed in pirate cove for storage until construction could begin and the hallway was cleaned up.

Foxy hesitantly walked over to the animatronic corpse and sat down next to it, softly stroking its side. It was Alice's most sensitive area, but if you eased your way in, it was pleasurable. Alice loved being touched but was scared of it due to childhood issues. As Foxy sat there, more memories came back to him, choking him up. He eventually passed out while resting his head on the animatronics side.

[Two days later]

Foxy finally powered back on after his processor was able to sort everything out and figure out what just happened. He thought it was just a dream when he woke up but was reminded when he sat up and saw the lifeless face that lie before him. He slung the animatronic over his shoulder with care and went out to the kitchen.

Foxy turned the faucet on and looked at the water that poured from it, "_Kill your self…" _ Foxy heard a dark little voice say in the back of his mind. "_Go on do it, you have no reason to live anymore…"_ The voice stated again. "No." Foxy plainly stated as he looked into the water, staring at his own reflection. "No matter how much it takes… I'll keep er' memory alive…" Foxy said to him self as he turned back towards the lifeless coyote.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Alice here and I really would like to thank you for all the support! I just hope this rough patch passes through soon, so here are some reviews I have to respond to!**

**DarkHeart: Perhaps so…**

**Dishonored21: I'll be sure to do that, I'm going to try and continue this story as long as I can while still providing rich content.**

**Anon: Yep! And thank you so much for the support!**

**AeroXIII: Thanks!**

**Maddy: Thank you! That's wonderful that your going to start writing, I would be honored for you to have Alice in your story! I adore it when I get to interact with my readers! **

**MadmanEvil: Thank you so much! I really appreciate the support! **

**Lokisgirl25: Thank you!**

**Iamn00bish: Ok!**

**NeverKnowMyName: Thanks!**

**Cobalt99: Your welcome!**

**Swiftriff: Thanks for the support, and your wonderfully detailed reviews!**

**Here's chapter 11 for you!**

Foxy grabbed a scrub brush of the counter and toped it with some soap under the running water, he turned off the faucet and gently started to scrub the stains out of the animatronic. He finished scrubbing and wiped her down with just water, he found out she was water proof so he just went for it. He poured cup after cup of water on the coyote till she was finally clean. Foxy sat down and began to think as he waited for the wild dog to dry.

Foxy took it back to pirates cove and slipped himself and the coyote through the window. He held onto Alice's brush and looked at it for a moment before brushing out the animatronic which was the only thing he could do. Foxy spent hours brushing it out before placing Alice's favorite pink flower clip in the coyote's bangs, which were swept to the side. Foxy stop back and looked at his work and mustered up a smile.

Then Foxy started to notice the load noises coming from out side. He walked down the hall and was greeted with a new arched door way, it was mahogany brown with vibrant green vines twirling around it. At the very top of the arch read "Howling Hollow", It was beautifully engraved into the wood and showed a lighter color.

Foxy, being curious, stepped through the arch and was greeted by a blinding light, it was the sun. His eyes adjusted and he could see a almost completed dome with the top half being glass and the bottom half being big rocks you could climb on, there was even moss placed in crevasses along them. He could see workers putting up huge trees with moss grown on them, everything looked, smelled, and felt real. He couldn't help himself smile as he saw the sight, it looked exactly like Alice's reference sheet! Frederick stood in the middle of all the chaos directing the workers on where to put what. Foxy decided not to disturb them as he walked back to pirates cove, this time happier that when he left.

Foxy sat on his treasure chest for hours before Freddy came in the room. "Foxy? Are ya' in here?" Freddy asked looking around, "I'm ere'." Foxy replied, poking his head out of the purple starred curtains. "So where is… the new one?" Freddy asked, approaching Foxy as he hopped of stage. "She be in the lounge… I cleaned her up a bit." Foxy stated plainly looking over the window. "I'll go get er'." Foxy replied to himself as he slipped through the window.

Foxy returned holing the animatronic like a baby in his arms and set her down on the sandy floor. "So that's the newbie huh?" Freddy said looking it up and down. Foxy nodded in response as Freddy looked at how much detail was put into the coyote, she had paw pads on her feet and hands as well as long luxurious fur that had been cut shorter around the muzzle, feet and hands. She had a cute black nose and everything else was white. Foxy pushed aside her bangs and then he felt something.

Freddy notice this and pulled the bags aside revealing a small switch nestled deep inside the fluffy ear. "Should I flip it?" Freddy asked looking over at Foxy questioningly. "At least try." Foxy responded. Freddy flipped the switch and the eyes flicked open. Her eyes were a bright shade of purple with thick black eyelashes. "Good mourning forest friends! Do you have what it takes to join my pack?" The animatronic said cheerfully.

"Alice…I miss you." Foxy said looking away from the coyote. "W-welcome to t-the forest! Where coy-coyotes are king!" The canine said. "I know it's a bit late to this but-" Foxy was cut off by the animatronic, "F-fox-OOOOOOOOOx-FFF" The coyote screeched in a highly mechanic voice. "Alice are you there?" Freddy asked stepping closer. "Fox-FFFFOOOOOO-Xeeeeeee-F-F-Foxy." The robot squealed. Foxy looked over at Freddy in a mixture of emotions.

"F-f-fox-foxy." The animatronic said with her voice evening out. "Fred-edd-eddy- Freddy." The animatronic said whipping its head over to where Freddy stood, stunned. "Fam-fam-family." The animatronic said starting to gain slight control over the voice it possessed. "Alice are you there?" Freddy asked looking to the canine with wide eyes. "Please tell me your there." Foxy said standing next to Freddy. "FOX-W-welcome t-to-HELP-The F- ME-Forest!" The animatronic screeched starting to loose control again as its head violently twitched. "Lass?" Foxy replied the screech.

"You know what I like to do for fun? I like to look for treasures in the woods!" The coyote said with all traces of emotion gone. They turned away when they heard an ear-splitting animatronic screech ring through the building with unbelievable volume. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEE-EE-EE-E-E-E-EEEEEE" The animatronic immediately powered off and dropped to the floor, lifeless. Foxy ran over to it and held it in his arms as it went limp.

"Alice?! Are you still there?" Foxy said leaning over the body. He received no response as oil welled up in his eyes. The body lay still, lifeless as the fox held it with all care. A drop of oil fell onto her chest and soaked through the fluffy chest fur, leaving no stain. The corpse suddenly jolted flinging the eyelids open, now the bright violet eyes were suddenly filled with life and emotion as it all came back. "Foxy?" The smooth voice replied in the signature gentle tone and high pitch manner. "Foxy is that you?" The robot asked again looking up at the red fox with her eyelids dropping.

"Alice…" Foxy said with the memories flooding his mind. "Foxy…" The animatronic said, the eyes closed and she went limp again. "No…I wont loose you again." Foxy said picking her up and running to the back room, he swiped all the animatronic heads off the table and laid her down on it while grabbing some jump cords. He snapped them onto her ears and turned on the power. The eyes jolted open and slowly closed again. "No No NO!" Foxy said as he ran over to check on the corpse before hitting the power switch again.

"HUUUUUUUGH!" The animatronic gasped as she returned with life. "Foxy?" She said looking over, panting. Foxy ran over and wrapped her in a big hug, lifting her off the table. The coyote struggled to return the hug as here eyes filled up with clear blue tears. "I thought I'd never see ye' again!" Foxy exclaimed with his tail wagging wildly. "Me too…" She responded. Foxy pulled away from the hug and gently helped her to her feet. She looked down, "What happened to me!?" Alice said looking over at Foxy. "Your one of us now." Foxy said with oil welled up in his eyes looking Alice over and removing the jump cords from her white ears.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Alice here and I have gotten A LOT of great reviews I need to respond to!**

**Pigsnfire: WOAH! Thanks!**

**Shingekifan001: Your absolutely right! Thank you!**

**FancyBananaMutt: That was actually really funny! You just made my day! I shall nevar stahp! Shout out to you! **

**xEveelutions: Yay!**

**Cobalt99: Thanks!**

**Night-fang223: Yes sir!**

**Madmadevil: Thanks!**

**Swiftriff: Yay! Hopefully she will, and maybe they will hunt goldy down!**

**Hallowstar3: Thank you so much!**

**AeroXIII: Thanks! That's actually not a bad idea!**

**Bun-bun: Thanks but I happen to notice this review was left on chapter two, I know what you mean by the story not being solid, however, this is my first time writing and if you keep reading you will see the story progressively gets more solid. I know that purple eyes isn't a natural color, but this is fiction, correct? Self aware robots aren't a thing yet either. **

**John: You did, didn't you?**

**Anon: Perhaps so, and thanks!**

**AngelKitty27: Thank you loads! As you can see, yes!**

**TurtlePaotatoLord: Yep! **

**Burgerbum: Aww, I feel all bad now :,( **

**Matthew6164: Thanks! I'm planning to make this go on as long as I can**

**Autumn: Thank you! I hope so too!**

**Darkheart: Well… read and find out!**

**So here's chapter 12 for all of you lovely people! **

Alice was struggling to walk down the hall way with her new…everything. She had a completely different leg structure now, and it was very confusing for her as she kept tripping all over herself. Foxy caught her every time she slipped which caused a chuckle out of both of them. "So how do ye' like bein' a animatronic?" Foxy asked looking over to Alice, who was clinging to a wall at the current moment.

"Oh its… Confusing?" Alice responded getting back to her feet. "You'll get used to it lass." Foxy replied while chuckling at how silly Alice was walking. "What chu' lookin' at?" Alice said sarcastically as she slipped and skidded all over the floor. "Oh come ere' you!" Foxy said as he scooped Alice up and skidded into the show stage.

"Weeeeeee!" Alice said as she threw her arms in the air as the two skidded on the slippery floor. "Alice?" Freddy asked stepping off stage to get a closer look at the coyote. Freddy placed his humongous hands on her shoulder and felt around to make sure she was real, "Alice is that you?" Freddy asked again looking into her bright eyes. All he got out of her was a big smile and a nod as she could barley contain herself. Freddy smiled as a drop of oil fell from his eye as he pulled Alice in, giving her a bear hug.

Alice returned the hug tightly, "I missed you papa bear." She said, burring her face in his short brown fur. "I missed you too." Freddy said smiling. "And so did we!" Bonnie and Chica said in union before running over and joining in on the hug, and then Foxy made it official by giving in and joining the ball of warmth. All the animatronics let go and were smiling now that their friend was finally back.

She unconsciously wagged her tail as she was happy she with her family again. "S-SSSSSo what d-doooooooo you guys do fo-oooor fun?" She said with her mechanical voice starting to malfunction. "We do what you humans would do during the day!" Chica replied clapping her wings paying no attention to her voice. "Oh, like… cooking?" Alice asked cocking her head to the side. Chica gasped and put her wings on her cheeks, "I LOVE cooking!" Chica exclaimed not even trying to contain her excitement.

"Can we go cook together? Please!?" Chica said as she grabbed Alice with a pleading look in her eyes. "Oh, alright." Alice responded with a amused smirk across her face. Chica and Alice walked into the kitchen, which was pitch black, "Hold on, let me get the lights." Chica said trying to find the switch. Suddenly, Alice's eyes flickered on creating a cars headlights effect. ""Whoa, what just happened?" Alice asked looking around, where ever she looked, there was sure to be twin beams of light following her gaze.

"Hey, can you look over here?" Chica asked, Alice looked over to where Chica voice came from and sure enough, Alice caught sight of a bright yellow wing. "Alright! I got it!" Chica said as she flicked the light switch and the whole kitchen illuminated. Chica ran over to the fridge and threw some ingredients onto the counter including pizza dough, tomato souse, sausage, and cheese. "Were making pizza, aren't we?" Alice asked as she approached the ingredients, unaware of the fun that was about to be had.

When the two were done, they had made a beautiful Hawaiian pizza which glistened in the lights of the kitchen. "Lets eat!" Chica said looking down at the pizza and glancing over at Alice who was eyeing the masterpiece hungrily Each of them indulged in half the pizza each, "So what happens to the pizza now?" Alice asked looking over at Chica. "Oh, we have special processors that convert the food into fuel to keep us running!" The bird said, smiling as usual.

[Construction, 2:34pm]

Frederick looked all around him, smiling at the sight unfolding. However he was quite sad on the inside from the recent death that occurred to his favorite employee. He way suddenly shaken out of his thoughts when he saw a flash of white slip past the archway, curious, he decided to follow it and leave the construction workers to do what they do best.

Frederick peeked around the archway and saw the same white tail turn the corner, that's when he started to walk faster, He tuned the corner and said, "Hey." The white figure turned around, revealing its identity. Her eyes suddenly widened as she recognized her old boss, "Frederick?" She whispered, barley loud enough to hear. He looked at her and then realized something was off, her posture, the look in her eyes, the nervous expression, "Alice?" He said as his eyes widened with astonishment.

He breathed heavily as he approached the white fluffy figure, "Alice is that you?" He said looking at the coyote with his heart thumping out of his chest. Alice responded to her baffled boss with a slight nod. "How?" He said looking her straight in the eye. "To be honest, I don't even know." She said looking away, he smiled as he realized he didn't loose his employee, he found her, just in a different place than before.


	13. Chapter 13

** Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter but there have been some… issues with my computer lately, I have a model from 2006 so of course you would expect it to have at least some issues by now. Anyways I currently am on a extremely tight schedule and cant respond to any reviews this chapter, just know I have read them! Here chapter 13!**

"How are you still alive? What happened?" Frederick asked grabbing the coyotes shoulders. "I-I don't even know myself why Im still here.." Alice responded looking back at her old boss. "How did this happen to you?" He asked, giving Alice a hug. She had a idea pop in her head, the security footage… "Come with me…" She said pulling away, leading Frederick into the office.

Alice closed both doors and turned on the miniature TV in the back of the room and selected the footage from the night of her attack. Frederick watched as he saw Alice come onto the frame, heading towards the office. He then saw the big yellow paw that grabbed her shoulder and watched helplessly as she was picked up by her throat and roughly dragged over to the suit. Then he cringed as he could hear every bone snapping and splintering as well with the tear of muscles coming through the camera feed, it flickered and the bear was gone. Frederick noticed the newly found message on the wall which read "ITS ME".

He felt something run down his cheek as no one should ever have to go through what she had to. "Alice… I'm so sorry…" He said as he looked down at the floor. "Its ok, its over now." She said putting a re-assuring hand on his shoulder. "Who was that bear?" Alice asked opening the doors again. "Its dead, I know that much." He said looking over at the white dog as he got up to his feet.

"Is there anything I can do to make being a animatronic more comfortable for you?" Frederick asked turning to look at the coyote. "Um… I don't know… can you just make me most like my human self before I was… you know?" She asked, "I also don't feel very comfortable with out clothes and my old ones don't fit me anymore, can I get some new ones?" She asked looking away. "O-oh of course, before I get you modified go to the store, we have a lot of left over money from the fundraiser, it was a huge hit." He said digging through his wallet.

Alice left the building as it was dark now, Foxy took over the watch for the night as he knew Alice would be gone. She walked into the store and went to the clothes section, trying not to bump into any employees. He goal was to get out, and fast. She put some bras in the cart as well as some panties fore both her and Frederick both knew what the new "parts" were going to be. Alice power walked over to the shirts and pants where she found some shirts that fit but no pants due to the new leg structure. She would have to ask Frederick to get some custom made for her.

"Will that be all today?" The employee asked at the counter not looking up. "Um, yes." Alice responded uncomfortably. "Great will that be cash or cred- AH!" The cashier screamed as she looked up to see the coyote. "Credit." Alice said sliding the card over to the panicking cashier. "What are you?" The employee said looking at Alice, wide eyed. "Im a robot." She responded plainly. "Now can we get this over with please?" She asked looking around to make sure no one else was there.

"Um… ok?" The cashier said before handing back the card and waving bye. Alice walked along the dimly lit streets, completely engulfed in her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was back at the pizzeria. She stretched out her hand and opened the door, carefully walking indeed, she closed the door behind her. "So, whad ye' buy?" Foxy asked as Alice turned around as their noses touched. "Oh, you know." She said as they crawled into the lounge of the ship. "No, I don't know." He said as he looked down at her bag, not noticing the blush creeping across her face.

"well… I guess I'll show you." Alice said sitting down. And literally dumping all the contents of the bag onto the floor with a smirk on her face. Foxys eyes widened before he smiled seeing how all the panties and bras were very… sexy. Alice picked up a pair and flung it, it landed square on hid nose. Foxy started to laugh and Alice couldn't help but join in as it was absolutely hilarious.

"Very funny…" Foxy managed to stutter out as he threw them back at Alice who was loading the drawers. She laughed as she grabbed it off her ear and slipped it into the drawer like the rest of them. Alice put on her jammies, which still fit her, and laid down in the pit itself with Foxy right by her side, the two both powered off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry I think this chapter is a little late… oh well! Sorry, Im still really busy with the holidays coming up and me being sick and all… anyways, I have read ALL of your reviews and just want to say, anyone is allowed to use or reference Alice in a story of their own, just as long as the original story is credited. I have NO problems with it what so ever! Sorry I cant respond to day, here you are! **

Foxy slightly opened his eyes as Alice was still powered off. The sun was rising, a soft orange light entered the room through the several windows that were scattered along the walls. He went and sat down on his treasure chest and sighed, "What are we goin' to do today…" He asked himself as he felt the warm light reach his fur.

Alice woke to feeling the warm sensation of the sun on her tail, it was… comforting. She climbed onto the raised floor and slipped on her white hoodie after slipping off her jammies. She climbed out of the window and walked over to the treasure chest where the fox sat. "Room for one more?" She asked as Foxy scooted over, leaving a spot for Alice on the chest.

"Want to go outside?" She asked looking over at the fox, who's red fur was glistening in the soft light of mourning. He looked over with a grin on his face and nodded slightly before getting up and reaching out a paw for Alice to grab.

The two canines walked out the back doors and were greeted by the fresh smell of rain as the mist was slowly clearing away. Alice went over to a tree and started to climb it, reaching a thick branch, she made herself comfortable. "Is there anything yer' not good at?" Foxy asked as he struggled up the branch. Alice raised and eyebrow and said plainly, "Lots of things. Roller-skating, social situations, math, the list go on.".

[Howling hallow, 4:35am]

Frederick walked through the arch, smiling at his work as her saw the completed dome. He sat down on a rock and looked around him, there were some random birds that had gotten in there but that's ok with him. "Well, looks like we'll re-open soon." He said to himself under his breath. Frederick got up and left the Hallow, leaving the waving trees behind.

"Alice?" Frederick said looking around the building. "Yas boss?" Alice said coming down the hall, she had dropped Foxy of at the cove. "The Hallow is done. I'd like you to see it." He said, turning around walking back down the hallway.

Alice walked into the hallow with her paws in her pockets. "Wow, they really out did there selves." She said as she looked around, smiling at the new found attraction. "Look up." Frederick said with a good natured smirk across his face. "What?" Alice responded, confused. "You herd me, look." He said, this time with a slight chuckle.

"Oh my gosh! What is that? I don't know what it is but its cool!" She said, her mind flooding with ideas. "That, is a tree house." He responded, walking over to where the coyote stood. "Merry Christmas." He said before walking away, smiling.

Alice stood, jaw dropped, this wasn't just any tree house, it was huge! The was the largest room, right in the center, with rope bridges stretching across to end at the other, smaller chambers. She looked down and saw a gash in a the tree that stood before her. Alice slipped into it to find the tree was hallow and had board nailed to one side, she climbed up the tree, excitement washing over her.

She pocked her head out of the dark tunnel and smiled, this room was exactly like the raised part of the lounge in pirates cove, dresser, mirror, everything. "Wow…" she muttered to her self, walking across the bridge. "Alice! Its time for you to be upgraded!" Frederick yelled from the bottom. "Coming!" She replied as she threw her self down the tree once again.

"Oof." She exhaled as she hit the bottom, half her body sliding out of the gash. "Are you ready? We have to get your eyes replaced, your producer just told me everything your seeing right now is purple." Ooooh yea, I forgot to mention that." She said as she picked herself up and dusted off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! This chapter is a little late… as usual. Anyways since I've been sick and home from school, I recently got into the series gravity falls… and I've grown an obsession with Bill Cipher. As you would expect, I'm starting a new fan fic. Alice is still going to be the main character but she's not going to be exactly the same as in this one, Gotta keep it fresh! **

Alice powered on after a couple hours of a mechanic working on her, she realized she could see other colors rather than purple now and smiled. She saw Frederick talking with the mechanic about the new improvements. She looked down and saw she actually had a sign that she was a girl now, breasts, about the same size as before she was suit shoved. "Alice! Do you like your new improvements?" Frederick called, walking towards her.

"Yea, can I get a mirror?" She said in response with her signature smile. "Right this way!" He joked, leading her to a tall floor mirror. Alice looked and saw she now had a small set of antlers, "What are these for?" She asked as she ran her finger along them. "Christmas is coming up, there only temporary, they have been screwed into your endo skeleton." He replied. "Oooh, ok that makes sense." She responded, now smiling. "So, why are my eyes green now?" She asked, finally noticing the change in color.

"It's the only color they had where you can see other colors, sorry, but your stuck with these." Frederick said. "Oh, its fine, I don't have a problem with it." Alice said bending backwards to looks at her boss. "Ok, that's a little freaky." He said as he took a couple steps back while chuckling to himself. Alice laughed in response. "Alright, we have to go back now." Frederick stated as he looked at the time on his watch.

Alice rode shotgun on the way back to the pizzeria, looking out the window. Well not really looking, but more like sticking her head out like the dog she was. "Having fun over there?" He asked as he giggled at the funny sight. "YAAAASSSSSSS!" She responded with her tongue hanging out of her muzzle. The car finally came to a stop and Alice got out and shook herself off, which caused her to suddenly be very fluffy.

"Oh, by the way, your Amazon order came in today." Frederick said as he opened the door, walking inside. "Oh! That's perfect timing!" She exclaimed as she ran into the office and picked up the box. "Oh! Thanks for turning my spine back to the way it was before I got shoved, I feel a lot more comfortable now that my back is all curvy like it used to be, I'm just used to it." She said, hinting to her previous scoliosis.

"Alice! Your back!" Bonnie said as she ran up and gave her a hug. "Bonnie? Have you been to the shop?" Alice asked as they pulled away, noticing Bonnie now had breasts and was wearing a skirt, which complemented her new body type as pounds of foam were shaved away, making her slimmer. "Yes! The others are still there because they needed more time. "You look amazing!" Alice said to bonnie with a smile.

"Thank you! You don't look half bad yourself! And, what's with the antlers?" Bonnie replied. "They're a Christmas thing, its temporary." She said she twitched ears. "Come with me!" She said suddenly, grabbing Bonnie's hand and leading her to the secret ladder. Alice slipped into the tree and emerged at the top, looking around. There was a tan hammock hanging from the roof with the dresser from her old room sitting next to, with the mirror hanging above it. Alice placed the box next to the dresser for later.

Bonnie emerged a couple seconds later and looked around as she climbed out of the hole. The sun glinted off of her baby blue skirt, highlighting its color. "Wow… Cool!" She said as she looked around the room. "Thanks!" Alice replied as she climbed onto the hammock, making herself comfortable. "So what do you want to do while the others are at the shop?" Bonnie asked, sitting on the hammock with Alice.

Alice smiled as an idea came to mind," How about hide and seek tag?" Alice said, sitting up with a evil grin on her face. Bonnie to had the same grin, "Your it!" Alice said as she tagged Bonnie and ran off. "Oh, it is on!" Bonnie said as she took off after Alice. Alice had speed and agility much higher than the others, however, Bonnie had the best endurance.

Alice had climbed a tree, which she jumped on off of one of the bridges. She hopped from tree to tree until she found a big cluster of branches and leaves, which she snuggled into. "Alice! Im gunna find you!" Bonnie called over one of the bridges. "You'll never find me! Mwahahaha!" Alice replied from her spot in the trees. Bonnie smirked, "You know these big ears I have? Well… I just pin-pointed your location." She said as she hopped onto a branch.

"Shit…" Alice said as she looked around, seeing the purple bunny in the distance, she pulled her face back in to the mess. "Alice~ Im coming for you~" Bonnie called as she hopped onto another branch, giggling. "BAIL!" Alice screamed as she jumped onto a lower branch and ran for her life, lucky for her, she was a being of grace so she had no problem running across branches at full speed.

[Three hours later]

After they played their game for a couple hours the others got back from the shop. Freddy had been slimmed out slightly, he was still a little fat though. Chica has he bib replaced with a crop top, it still said "Lets eat!" on it. She also was wearing a red, pleated skirt, she too had been slimmed out with a slightly curvy figure in mind. Then there was Foxy, he wore brown, baggy pants that went down to his newly furred paws and then some. He was given foam inserts to create a subtle curve of muscle.

"You guys look great!" Bonnie said pulling her paws up to her face and running over to Chica. "Foxy? Is that you?" Alice asked as she walked over with a smirk on her face, she was being sarcastic. "Ye' bet yer' tail it is!" Foxy said pulling Alice into a hug.


End file.
